


current disgrace

by tentakira



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Out of Character, Praise Kink, Somehow, but also kind of some fluff, in fact you'll find that this fic does not contain the word 'piss' at all, in order to make laslow a believable omorashi dom, is 'dom' the verbiage? i don't know anything, or at least a fair amount of praise and sweet-talking anyway, surprisingly little emphasis on piss, what can i say romanza is in my nature, you'll have to forgive me but there are some characterization sacrifices that must be made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentakira/pseuds/tentakira
Summary: "Had a long day?" Laslow asked, as if he didn't already know. As if he weren't the direct cause of the persistent bounce in Niles's step all day, or the way he crossed and uncrossed his legs anxiously through every meeting there had been. He took a step forward, backing Niles into the nearest tree. He couldn't help the smile that curled the corners of his lips wickedly as he saw Niles's breath quicken at the movement."Ain't over yet," Niles grunted, breath escaping him in a forced sigh.





	current disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> real sorry about all this. terribly sorry. my sincerest apologies

"Had a long day?" Laslow asked, as if he didn't already know. As if he weren't the direct cause of the persistent bounce in Niles's step all day, or the way he crossed and uncrossed his legs anxiously through every meeting there had been. He took a step forward, backing Niles into the nearest tree. He couldn't help the smile that curled the corners of his lips wickedly as he saw Niles's breath quicken at the movement.

"Ain't over yet," Niles grunted, breath escaping him in a forced sigh.

Laslow chuckled under his breath and hooked two fingers under the waistband of Niles's pants, tugging at his belt ever so gently. Niles whined softly. "It'll be over soon, sweetheart. That's a promise. Come on, then, let's get you out of these clothes."

Torturously slow, Laslow unclipped Niles's cape, leisurely working his way down to untuck Niles's shirt and pull it over his head. Niles shivered as Laslow's hands brushed over his belly, and Laslow pressed down teasingly, keeping his touch delicate. Regardless, the archer damn near doubled over at that, grunting as if he'd been punched.

"Long day, indeed," Laslow mused.

Niles was whimpering as Laslow undid his belt, taking his sweet time with every deft little motion of his fingers. "I'm sure that's a bit of a relief, hmm?"

Niles nodded, his brow furrowed tight. He could barely bring himself to speak anymore for fear of losing control. Every ounce of his concentration was focused on keeping it together, holding back, not allowing anything to –

"Relax, honey. I'm right here," Laslow crooned into Niles's ear. Emphasizing his point, he leaned far forward into Niles then, slipping the archer's pants down past his hips and driving his knee between Niles's legs, the newly-bare skin of his thighs cool in the forest air. The weight of Laslow's body pressed again on Niles's stomach, eliciting another, more urgent whine from the man.

"Just a bit longer, my love. You're doing so well. You've done so well all day, you know, going through training and sitting through meetings that seemed to drag on and on and…" Laslow pursed his lips seeing Niles could no longer meet his gaze, eye squeezed tightly shut. He ran his fingers up the back of Niles's neck, combing through the hair just above his nape gently. "You handle yourself so beautifully, you really do. Can you last just a moment longer? You're quite the sight like this. Let me get a good look at you, alright?"

Niles nodded stiffly, gasping for air as Laslow let up a little. A pang in Niles's gut bordered on painful, and he froze completely in place for a moment to keep from losing all of his control at once. Laslow looked on in awe at the man before him, the way his muscles were all drawn taut, the way his fists tightened and uncurled at his sides, the way every breath came in and out just a little bit shaky. He was struggling so much not to fall apart then and there. Just for Laslow. Just because he'd asked nicely.

Laslow kissed his face, a dozen or so times all over his cheeks and forehead and nose and chin. Niles was trembling with effort, wetness welling at the corner of his eye – and perhaps elsewhere too. His posture was awkward, knees clamped together and hands all but clawing at the bark of the tree behind him.

"Oh, darling…" Laslow said, wiping the forming tears away. "Just a bit longer, can you handle it?"

With that he carefully lifted each of Niles's legs to pull his boots off for him, smiling at the way it made Niles's chest suddenly heave with sharp, uneven breaths. He kissed each of Niles's ankles as he stripped off his socks and finally eased his pants the rest of the way off, tossing them into the pile his other clothes had formed. He wasn't quite as languid about it as he'd been before, sensing that there was hardly much time left to tease – and, he thought, perhaps Niles had had enough teasing just from the glances Laslow had shot him every time they'd crossed paths all day. No need to taunt him any further now.

Standing there in just his smallclothes, Niles felt so small and open and vulnerable in a way he normally hated, but with Laslow's hungry gaze on him and his thoughts so clouded in his desperation, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"So, so good…" Laslow purred, slipping a hand down the front of Niles's smallclothes to squeeze his dick, encouraging the jolt of blood that had suddenly found its way down to that area.

"Laslow – !"

Laslow withdrew his hand and instead lifted it to run his fingers along Niles's jaw. Niles was squirming in place even more, his breathing ragged. "Go ahead, Niles. Let me see it."

With a shuddering whine, Niles came undone all at once. It was hot and wet and itched like hell, but the relief was so overpowering that he didn't have time to bite back the moan that escaped him. He bit his lip and bent his head low, his face burning all the way up to the tips of his ears.

All the while, Laslow was caressing his jaw, murmuring little praises into the gasp of air between them.

"Th-thank you," Niles finally managed to stammer out once he was done, dragging back into his lungs a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"You were lovely, Niles, really."

"You weren't half bad yourself."

Laslow laughed at that and offered his arm to help Niles stand up straight again, noting that he still looked a little unsteady on his feet.

"Come on, then, you gross bastard. Let's hurry to the river before we're missed too much. I'd certainly hate to have to explain all this."

"Speak for yourself. I, for one, would love to see the look on Lord Xander's face – "

"Nope. No River. Cleaning you up. Returning to our duties," Laslow said shortly. "You don'y want to have to explain this to Lord Leo any more than I want to tell Lord Xander all about the day you've had. Believe me, you'll be rewarded _handsomely_ tonight for just how good you were today."

Niles sighed, smiling. "It'll have to be quite the _handsome_ reward to earn my obedience."

Laslow traced his fingers up Niles's chest, smiling.

"I think you'll find it is."

**Author's Note:**

> my fucking friend said to me "i'm not going to read it but you should upload that fic" which is the kind of support i simultaneously resent and need. what terrible influences my loved ones are


End file.
